dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Comics Vol 1 36
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Rug merchant * Lin * Doctor Bonfils * Ah Hamid * Naida Locations: * , Items: * Bonfils' mind drug antidote | StoryTitle2 = Cotton Carver: "The White Warriors" | Synopsis2 = After helping Atzatl reclaim the throne of Mayala, Cotton Carver has earned high honors among the court. However his heart still yearns for the chance to return to the world above, his home. But as Loalla has explained, the passage he took originally has been closed off due to the above-world's winter season. Atzatl takes pity on Cotton, though, and tells him of another path that could take him back where he came from, though the dangers along the way are many. The tribe of White Warriors own the path, and have warned that none but them shall walk it. Cotton, wanting to return home more than anything, decides to disregard the warning and early the next morning he departs the village. Many strange creatures and plants are seen as Cotton Carver makes his trek through the strange Mayalan wilderness. Once on the roadway of the White Warriors, he is suddenly confronted by a whirling red cloud resembling a mini tornado. It seems to show signs of intelligence as it looms up before him. Then, an armored figure emerges from the swirling vortex, his skin white as a sheet, telling Cotton to turn back or face the consequences for setting foot on the roadway. Cotton responds with a right hook that knocks him to the ground, but then the warrior uses a strange ray-like gun that stops Cotton in his tracks. Soon after, he finds himself inside the red cloud, called a Vicla by the warrior, being transported to the gate of a mighty palace. The doors slowly swing open to admit them, the warrior telling Cotton that he is to be brought before Queen Alara who will decide his sentence. Alara, beautiful yet fearsome, orders that Cotton gets fed to something called "Bolla." As he is thrown in an arena, he finds out that Bolla is, in fact, a large bull and that it is charging right for him. With his twin pistols, he fires several shots into the beast's huge mass until it drops dead at his feet. Next, Cotton climbs up to the balcony to confront the queen, but she is already calling for her guards to finish him off. He fires his gun into a few of the warriors, slowing them down while he makes his getaway. He manages to climb over the gate, using his six-shooters to mow down anyone in his path, then races into the jungle, with the guards riding the Viclas in swift pursuit! The fleet is too fast for him to run away, so Cotton turns and fires a shot with his rifle into one of the red clouds, killing the man within. He then jumps inside and quickly discovers that the strange vehicle is responding to his thoughts. With hard concentration, he is able to maneuver the Vicla to make a fast escape from the others. The Vicla stops right before a wide canyon, and won't move any further despite Cotton's mental commands. He has no choice but to follow the path down on foot. The canyon trail twists around a cliff face, and it is here that Cotton's passage is blocked further by a short man who introduces himself as Volor the Dwarf. He carries two heavy axes upon his belt and at first he prepares to challenge Cotton to a battle, but when he sees Loalla's gem glistening in the sunlight around his neck, Volor graciously offers his services. It would appear Cotton has gained himself an ally. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Volor Antagonists: * Queen Alara * White Warriors Other Characters: * Loalla * Atzatl Locations: * ** Mayala ** White Warriors' country Items: * Loalla's Heartstone Vehicles: * Vicla (telepathically-controlled miniature tornado) | StoryTitle3 = Federal Men: "On the Wrong Side of the Law, Part 5" | Synopsis3 = The Phantom Gang holds a meeting where their leader Dan Steele, who is actually Steve Carson with amnesia, discusses the "ultimate heist", though he refuses to give any details. After the meeting disperses, Red decides to try pulling a simple hold-up behind the gang's back, earning himself some extra money on the side that he won't have to split with the others. His target is a small jewelry store that doesn't seem to have any customers. The store's owner, whose years of experience gives him leery feeling about Red the moment he enters, cautiously finds the silent alarm button under the counter with his thumb. Red whips out his gun and demands all the jewelry be put in a sack. The police arrive a moment later in response to the alarm, to arrest Red and take him down to the station. There, the police chief tells him that because it is his third conviction he'll be serving a life sentence. Red pleads that he can give them information about the Phantom Gang's next heist if he is allowed to go free. The chief makes a call to Ralph Ventor, who tells him to let Red go free for 24 hours in which time he must report with the information they require. An hour later, the gang meets again to finally learn of Steve's plan. A cargo worth forty million dollars in cash is going to be shipped to the government's storage stockade, a destination Steve muses that it will never reach. The gang becomes shocked, they have never planned a heist this big! Red quietly slips away to the next room where he makes a phone call to Ralph, giving him an address. After hanging up, he then makes another call to "Dan Steele", giving him the same address. That night at the address given, Red lies in wait with his gun out, not noticing Steve as Dan Steele watching him from behind. The two of them simultaneously spot Ralph Ventor coming around the corner. Red aims his gun at the G-Man, but before he can pull the trigger Steve tackles him and delivers a flying left hook to his chin. Ralph rushes to his side, in disbelief at the sight of his friend whom he thought had died in the explosion! When Ralph shouts Steve Carson's name, Steve's memory suddenly starts to come back! He recognizes Ralph's face and in one blinding instant he recalls everything, including the heist of the cargo! But now that he is himself again, and with Ralph's assistance, Steve is confident he could stop the gang. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ralph Ventor * Antagonists: * The "Phantom Gang" ** Red Locations: * | StoryTitle4 = Tod Hunter: "The God of the Ruby Eye, Part 9" | Synopsis4 = Tod Hunter loses his memory and wanders off into the jungle where he is captured by a cannibalistic cave tribe. He is dragged before the chief who sits at a throne of rock, and standing there beside him is Paul Manners the traitor. Paul pulls the chief aside and whispers something in his ear, the chief turns back to Tod and demands that he hands over the rubies if he wishes to live, but in his amnesiac state, Tod has no idea what he means. His refusal to cooperate earns him a taste of fifty lashes from the whip. As he is tied to the whipping post on a high cliff edge, an attack from a rival tribe commences, with arrows being shot and men climbing up the rock face. Paul panics and cries out that he doesn't want to die, while Tod tells the chief that if he'll let him go, he will help them. He also asks for Paul's gun, which the chief gladly takes from the shivering coward and hands over to Tod. Tod fires a whole clip at the attacking tribe, felling several of its men, until finally they retreat in fear. In thanks for saving the tribe, the chief rewards Tod by letting him enter the Symian Temple, a mysterious place thought holy by the Omar Tribe. A tribesman is sent with him to act as a guide through the perils that the temple has to offer. After making their way through many traps, including a volcanically heated floor, the two arrive at a large archway. This is where the guide takes his leave, for only Tod has been blessed to go further. Tod walks through a beautiful hall where a very old man sits at a table. The man is Dante, a wizened old wizard who greets Tod and bids him to tell his name, which Tod can't answer due to his amnesia. So the wizard simply calls him "Nemo" and calls in his wife, Tamir, to meet him. The young woman who enters catches the eye of Tod, causing anger and jealousy to stir in Dante. When Tod follows her to the back room, Dante begins to chant a powerful spell to cast on the unsuspecting adventurer. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dante Antagonists: * Tamir * The Omar Tribe * Paul Manners Locations: * | Writer5_1 = Alec Stockton | Penciler5_1 = Alec Stockton | Inker5_1 = Alec Stockton | StoryTitle5 = Don Coyote: "In Arabia: Part 4" | Synopsis5 = Don Coyote encounters an American time-traveler from the 20th Century. The two team up, and travel by ship to the British Isles. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Arab archers Locations: * Concepts: * Time Travel | StoryTitle6 = Dale Daring: "The Ivory Smugglers, Part 2" | Synopsis6 = Dale Daring and Don Brewster are being held captive on a small island off the South American mainland by a group of ivory smugglers. The duo's boat was destroyed in a storm the night before, and the thugs have managed to repair and confiscate it for their own use. When a cabin cruiser being driven by the rest of the smugglers' gang arrives, Dale and Don are tied up and led aboard. As soon as they finish loading up the ivory, the boat sets out to sea towards the mainland where the gang has their secret hideout. Left alone in the cabin, Don starts to work on escaping from his bonds before the smugglers decide to finish them off. Dale watches through the window as they pass through a great canyon and into some dense foliage, on a course that's certain to throw off any pursuers. She suddenly feels her ropes being loosened and turns to see that Don has managed to get himself free. Once her ties are loose enough, Don tells her to jump out the window quickly, before the gang comes in to check on them. The leader of the smuggler group orders the boat to be stopped so they can chase after the captives, but unfortunately a rock below the water's surface tears a hole in the hull causing them to sink fast. They will have to work quickly to save the ivory. Dale and Don continue running after they've climbed onto land, eventually coming across a small military outpost. The general inside listens to their tale and orders a regiment to join them, as they show where the boat was. Another regiment is sent by boat out into the river to watch for any more smuggling cruisers. The general's unit soon finds the smugglers that had been chasing after Dale and Don, but they spot the soldiers and run off into the jungle. The General found the set of ivory tusks among the abandoned camp and had them transported back to the outpost for evidence. He then has his regiment, along with Dale and Don, to head for the launch where they can pursue the gang by following the river. Meanwhile, the thugs were still running until they got to their hideout, a hut built with bamboo, in the deep wilderness. The head of the smuggling ring is there, and when he's told the situation, he thinks up a plan to sink some mines downriver, that will blow up the military vessels that were trailing them. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Don Brewster Antagonists: * Ivory Smugglers Other Characters: * Military General ** two regiments of his troops Locations: * Vehicles: * cabin cruiser | StoryTitle7 = Captain Desmo: "Hidden Paradise, Part 1" | Synopsis7 = In a small Indian village, Captain Desmo and Gabby spend the afternoon exploring the market when Gabby spots a familiar face in the crowd: Marie Gordon, news columnist for the Brooklyn Courier, and Gabby's old friend, now seen talking to a young woman. After an exchange of introductions, Marie introduces the boys to Irma Gladstone, the daughter of famed explorer Wellington Gladstone who disappeared during an expedition to the Himalayas 15 years ago. Yet Irma holds a strong belief that her father is still alive, and she wishes for Captain Desmo to help locate him, a feat that even the adventurous captain finds to be a tremendous undertaking! Nevertheless on the very next day, he and Gabby, with Marie and Irma riding along, take off in the plane for the snowy peaks of the Himalayas and their unknown goal. Soon, Desmo has to exert all his piloting skills as he battles against the elements - snow, sleet, and ice forming on the wings! A single slip-up could spell disaster for the plane and her passengers. A blinding gale turns to clear skies once the plane reaches the territory of Nephul, the last place where Wellington Gladstone was seen alive. Landing nearby, Desmo and his companions are greeted by an elderly man. After hearing their story the elder nods, explaining that a stranger recently staggered into their camp telling the same tale, but that he is near-death and now speaks in a delirium. The man did carry with him an odd charm that Irma recognizes immediately as the watch she gave her father on the year he left. The elder also presents Desmo with a map that they found in the man's supplies. Because of the harsh weather that nearly downed their plane, the journey will have to be continued on foot. Hiring guides and porters, the team resumes their search, climbing until they are mere specks on the face of the mountain. The weather turns cold as they near the top, with the rushing winds making it hard to see. Disaster then strikes when Irma, blinded by snow, almost falls into a crevice, saved only because Desmo moves quickly to grab her hand and pull her back to safety. The danger becoming clear, Desmo decides to let the group camp for the night in a cave on the cliffs until the blizzard lets up. On the day after, when the weather has calmed and the climb up the mountain path continues, one of the guides makes an amazing discovery. After crawling through a hole in the mountain to the other side, the group beholds a land of tropical wonder! | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby McGuire Other Characters: * Marie Gordon * Irma Gladstone * Wellington Gladstone Locations: * * ** *** hidden tropical valley Vehicles: * Desmo's airplane | StoryTitle9 = Tom Brent: "The Shai Poa Necklace" | Synopsis9 = The priceless jade necklace of Shai Poa was being returned to its home of origin, China. Tom Brent has been tasked with finding and delivering it to the proper authorities. Bringing his Chinese servant Tang along to act as a translator, Tom steps out of a curio shop after receiving information that the necklace is being held by a merchant in the city of Yun Sing. The following day on a train bound northward, a Russian gentleman approaches Tom, calling him by name. Tom has never seen him before, but the gentleman acts as if they were old colleagues. A bad feeling arises in his chest so Tom lies when the man asks where he is headed. The Russian steps off the train at the next stop, and Tang gets his name from the conductor. Count Roloff. Tom Brent and Tang get off at the station in Kong Lai where they spend the night. The townsfolk speak of a rumor that the infamous bandit General Chang was also spotted heading for Yun Sing. Tang believes they should head back and regroup with the chief, but Tom won't let the rumors keep him from his mission, and so the two begin the hike to Yun Sing. After four days they arrive, and Tom finds the shop of Sin-Loo and presents his credentials that prove he was sent to deliver the Shai Pou necklace. That night, Tang woke Tom Brent from his bed at the inn they had rented with a note of urgency in his voice. General Chang and his bandits had overtaken the town! Even as he spoke, the pounding of a battering ram against the inn's heavy oaken door could be heard. His automatic pistol does little to dissuade the oncoming bandits, and they soon have Tom overpowered and drag him out into the courtyard where Chang waits. The bandit General glares at Tom in an attempt to intimidate as he demands the necklace. Tom feigns ignorance which angers Chang, and he has him thrown into a small room that's to serve as a cell. But what has happened to Tang? The answer comes as the guards outside are knocked out by someone dressed in their uniform. The door is unlocked and opens to reveal Tang, who had gained help from his cousin who lived in this city. He and Tom Brent escape from the city to an address in the outskirts that Tang's cousin had given him. It led them to a large mansion. Tom knocked, and a familiar face opened the door, that of Count Roloff. He seemed pleased to see them again and was more than willing to harbor them for the night. But it all turned out to be a trick, because when Tom slid aside a sliding doorway he found General Chang sitting at a table waiting for him. Roloff had pulled out a gun and kept it close in Tom's back in case he should try anything. Chang finds the Shai Pou necklace hidden around Tom's neck and rips it off him. However, the one thing General Chang and Count Roloff didn't account for was that the Chinese authorities had been trailing Tom since the train station and now that the necklace was found, they burst in the room, arresting all criminal parties. The captain of the force thanks Tom for all his hard work and relieves Chang of the Shai Pou. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tang Antagonists: * General Chang * Count Roloff Other Characters: * Sin-Loo * Lin Fu Locations: * ** Yun Sing Items: * Shai Pou Necklace | StoryTitle10 = Golden Dragon, Episode 31 | Synopsis10 = Ian grabs Doris and attempts to exit the temple while the priests are fleeing in terror from the gold dragon that just killed the evil Tartar Torgadoff. Walker, followed by Murphy and Pan Chi-Lou, run along the floor of the temple. Behind them come the Cossacks, stopping to fire the occasional shot at a skulking form behind the pillars. The dragon advances toward Ian with its jaws agape. Ian fires a few rounds into its head, causing it to flail wildly around, knocking over columns and slamming priests into walls before, at last, the dragon ceases its movement. A short time later, the entire group waits in the late Tartar's throne room for Ian and Reilly to return, after finding Ken Cockerill. Grim faced, Ian and Reilly walk through the doorway reporting that they found Ken's body, apparently stabbed by a guard while trying to escape to rescue Doris. The entire room give their fallen comrade a moment of silence. Finally Ian asks the Ja Lama about what he said before, about Pan Chi-Lou having ownership over the treasure of Genghis Khan. The Ja Lama explains that Pan is otherwise known as Nandan Khan, the lineal descendant of Genghis. Pan Chi-Lou offers to show them where the treasure is hidden. As the rest of the group follow Pan through the lower tunnels of the great temple, Ian and Doris linger behind to share a passionate kiss. In the treasure room, located behind a covered passageway beyond the dragon's stage hall, Pan Chi-Lou divides the gold up between the caravaners and the Cossacks for their help. Then for his friend Ian, he gives treasure enough for ten camels to carry, along with the seal of Genghis Khan to protect him on his trip back to civilization. And so, saying goodbye to all but one member of the caravan, as Doris has decided to stay at his side, Ian leaves the temple with the memory of the greatest adventure he ever had. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jim Reilly * Ja Lama Antagonists: * (Chinese dragon) * Torgadoff Other Characters: * Genghis Khan * Doris Willis * Pan Chi-Lou, aka Nandan Khan * Walker * Ken Cockerill Locations: * Items: * ten camel-loads of gold and gems | StoryTitle11 = Rusty and His Pals: "The Pirate Ship, Part 11" | Synopsis11 = While being pursued by the evil Ichabod Slade and his gang, Steve and the boys take refuge in the depths of a salt cave, where they are befriended by a queer old man. He reveals that he is Alfred P. Forrest, the very same who crashed on the island months ago. :About a year ago, he had gone on a fishing cruise with a few of his sailors on a small boat. One day as they were sailing along on calm waters, a huge upheaval of waves began crashing down as an island amazingly rose up out of the deep. When all was once again calm, the crew moored the boat by the beach and swam ashore to investigate the "new born" isle, which seemed the perfect place to spend fishing on their vacation. A month passed without incident, then a strange craft was sighted cruising towards the island shore. A couple men arrived on the beach in a small boat, where an inquisitive, stout looking man greeted Forrest and his crew. That man was Ichabod Slade, requesting that he and his men be allowed to share the island with them. Despite his bad feeling, Alfred agreed. Over the next week, he confided in Ichabod about how he discovered the island after it rose out of the sea. Ichabod's interest rose when he mentioned the isle's absence from any sea charts. As he walked along the beach that evening, Alfred heard gunshots sound out from the crew's campsite and he rushed out to find Slade and his men with guns standing over the bodies of the dead crew! Ichabod Slade was taking the island for himself as a headquarters to his crimes, and he told Forrest that all witnesses must be eliminated, including him! He tried to run, but Slade opened fire with a bullet grazing his head, and he fell off the cliff to the waters below. Alfred tells Steve how he had been hiding out in the cave ever since then, and only going into Slade's camp at night to steal food. He's tried to get him alone several times, but Slade always keeps his men guarding him. An idea strikes Steve as he brushes away powdered dust from his hands. He tells them that Alfred P. Forrest may yet get his revenge. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * * Specs * Tubby Supporting Characters: * Steve Carter Antagonists: * Ichabod Slade * Hunch * Dr. Kurtz Other Characters: * Alfred P. Forrest | StoryTitle12 = Anchors Aweigh: "El Diablo, Part 9" | Synopsis12 = Don Kerry and Red Murphy have been captured and sentenced to be shot by El Diablo. While they await their execution, Red makes a lot of noise, while Don digs his fingers in the sandy floor of the cell. One of the guards opens the door at the disturbance and shouts for Red to stop. Instantly, Don hurls a fistful of sand straight into the guard's face! He picks up the guard's rifle and takes down the second guard in one shot. Each now armed, Don and Red race out of the cell and across the clearing towards the jungle. El Diablo's soldiers spot the two escapees and take pursuit while firing after them. From their delirious former cellmate, Don and Red know that El Diablo was on his way to Rio in order to destroy their battleship, and that they needed to stop him fast. The only way to get there quickly, though, is to steal one of the enemy planes from the base, from which they just escaped. Returning shouldn't be too difficult, as Diablo's men were all searching the jungle and wouldn't expect the two Americans to backtrack. Only three men guard the flying field, they are dispatched quietly with the bayonets. But as soon as they start up one plane's engine, the men from the jungle come running. Red grabs the mounted machine gun and squeezes the trigger, downing several guards, as Don taxis the plane down the field at take-off speed. Soon the duo are flying over the jungle towards the ocean, with only five minutes until the fort fires a salute at the battleship passing in review. El Diablo has secretly taken over the fort, and replaced the empty blanks with real artillery shells in the giant cannons, ready to destroy the entire ship once the clock tolls nine. Aboard the ship, the Ambassador and the crewmen stand on deck for the event, all unaware. As the hour hand moves onto the 9, the ship passes by and a small plane in the sky carrying Don and Red swoops down and opens fire on the fort in a hurried attempt to stop the destruction. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Red Murphy Antagonists: * * Diabolo's men Other Characters: * Colonel Vargas Locations: * ** Montero Vehicles: * U.S. battleship | Editor1_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer1_1 = Ed Winiarski | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Writer3_1 = Jerry Siegel | Writer4_1 = Jim Chambers | Writer6_1 = Will Ely | Writer7_1 = Ed Winiarski | Writer9_1 = Jim Chambers | Writer10_1 = Tom Hickey | Writer11_1 = Bob Kane | Writer12_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler1_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler2_1 = Geoff Newman | Penciler3_1 = Joe Shuster | Penciler4_1 = Jim Chambers | Penciler6_1 = Will Ely | Penciler7_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler9_1 = Jim Chambers | Penciler10_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler11_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler12_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker1_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker2_1 = Geoff Newman | Inker3_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker4_1 = Jim Chambers | Inker6_1 = Will Ely | Inker7_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker9_1 = Jim Chambers | Inker10_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker11_1 = Bob Kane | Inker12_1 = Fred Guardineer | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Notes = * First issue for Ed Winiarski on Barry O'Neill. * Last issue for Golden Dragon by Tom Hickey, but next issue begins Skip Schuyler, a direct spin-off. ** In this chapter the protagonists discover, and split up, the fabled Treasure of Genghis Khan. But see also Action Comics #10. * Also appearing in this issue of Adventure Comics were: ** Adventure Events by Terry Gilkison, first issue. This feature drops out next issue but returns in Adventure Comics #38 ** Butch the Pup by Alec Stockton ** "Stowaway" (text story) by Jack Anthony | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}